I Want U Bad
by Little-bit-of-auslly
Summary: Austin wants Ally. Ally's with Dez. Dez is Austin's bestfriend. A rather awkward situation to be caught up in. At Dallas' surprise birthday party things change. Is it just the alcohol talking as Austin thinks or is Ally telling the truth? Two-Shot. Auslly. Drunk Ally. All characters are or are aged around 22.


I Want U Bad

**So I started writing this ages ago and I'm just getting around to finishing it. In case you haven't guessed it's based off R5's song I Want U Bad. It's all in Austin's POV.**

How Dez got a girlfriend like her I will never know. I mean he's a great guy, he just has...quirks I guess. We all thought he'd end up with someone as crazy as him, we being me, Trish, her boyfriend Dallas, Kira and Cassidy. Boy were we wrong-Ally Dawson is the definition of beautiful, perfect even. She has big brown eyes, full pink lips, pearly white teeth, natural angel curls, and has absolutely no need to wear makeup. Did I mention she has a rockin' body?

"So how do you know Dallas?"

Oh yeah, and we're sharing a cab to Dallas' surprise party since we only live a few blocks away from each other while everyone else lives on the other side of town.

"He's one of my best friends boyfriend, you've met Trish right? Did you know him before you met Dez?"

"Yeah, I think I've met her a few times. And me and Dallas-our moms were friends in High School and we've been brought up like cousins. I met Dez through Dallas-him and Trish were at Dallas' for New Year, I think they said you were at your Aunt's in Cali. So anyway, I thought he was kinda cute so I asked him if he had anyone to kiss at midnight-I know it's cheesy but it worked and we've been dating ever since."

Why did I have to go to my Aunt's? That could've been me. Just then the cab makes a quick turn and Ally slides along the seat with such force that she ends up on my lap, our hands touch slightly and I pull back knowing that if there's much more body contact I won't be able to control myself. Why did I have to fall for my bestfriend's girlfriend? Yes, I Austin Monica Moon have fallen for my bestfriend's girl, something I said I would never do.

"Sorry." We say at the same time, then we start laughing hysterically-you know the laugh that you just can't help. Her laugh is so cute

"That's us here!"I say and she reaches for her purse. "What the hell are you doing? I've got this, go in and find Dez."

"Seriously I can pay for my share of a cab."

"I know you can, but I was raised to a gentleman and a gentleman always pays for a lady."

"You're not gonna let me pay are you?"

"Nope." I say popping the 'p', a grin plastered on my face.

"Fine, but I'll wait with you."

"Will one of you just pay already?" The cab driver asks, impatience straining his voice.

I hand over the money then watch Ally's ass as she gets out the cab. She's wearing a tight green dress that comes to her mid-thigh with triangular cut-outs at the waist. It's obvious she's wearing no or very small underwear-is it bad I hope it's the first one? God. Austin get your head out the gutter, Ally's Dez' girl, you're never gonna have a chance with her. It'll either ruin my friendship with Dez, Trish, Dallas or Ally but more than likely all four of them. I can never have Ally, even when her and Dez break up. We're at the door to 'The Centre' when Ally turns to me and asks.

"Austin, how are you single? Don't tell Dez I said this but you're seriously hot and you have a great personality. I'm sure you have girls throwing themselves at you all the time."

"Exactly throwing themselves at me. The girls that do that obviously don't respect themselves enough to just start and normal conversation. Which I would rather have them do that than act all 'sexy' and 'flirty', I mean I'm all up for flirting but not when it makes you seem desperate. I like simple girls who are true to who they are and don't make themselves look like a slut to get a guy. And don't worry I won't tell Dez, or anyone for that matter. It'll be our little secret"

"I see, and thanks but you need to pinky promise me." She says with a childlike smile on her face while she holds out her pinky.

"I pinky promise to never, ever tell." I say linking my pinky with hers.

"We should get inside, it's getting chilly out here."

"Here take my jacket." I say sliding off my leather jacket.

"Thanks but we're just like 10 steps away from the door. I think I can last." I'm so stupid.

"I knew that, I was just being a gentleman."

"Of course you were."

_3 hours later_

"Hi Austy." Shit, Ally is drunk out her mind.

"Ally, are you pissed?" I say laughing as she stumbles forward towards me.

"Pissed?" She says looking the most confused I've seen a person in years.

"Snockered." Just confusing her even more, damn those British words.

"Drunk." Then it clicks with her.

"I'm not drunk!" She shouts, then walking her fingers up my chest leaning closer to my ear. "I am smashed." She whispers. Then her lips are on my neck and as much I want her to continue I can't because of Dez and the fact that we're at Dallas' party and I really don't want to cause a scene.

"Ally, we can't." I say pushing her shoulders back a bit.

"Why not?" She asks, a frown on her lips.

"Ally, you're Dez' girlfriend and remember what I told you in the cab?"

"I know, and I know what you said but maybe if you were at that New Year's party I wouldn't be with Dez right now."

"You don't mean that, that's just the vodka talking."

"I told you I'm not drunk!" This girl is gonna be the death of me.

"Okay, you're not drunk but if you're gonna do anything with me you're gonna have to breakup with Dez. I'm not gonna sneak around behind my bestfriend's back. At least while he's still going out with you. But Ally please don't do anything tonight, wait until you're sober and you know what's going on."

"I told you I'm-"

"I never said you were I said wait until you're sober."

"That's just like saying I'm drunk." She whines.

"Ally please, just act like nothing has changed at least for tonight."

"Okay, we still sharing a cab home?" She asks with a hopeful smile.

"I thought you were going home with Dez?"

"I'm gonna tell him I don't feel well."

"Ally." I say almost exasperated with her, almost.

"Austin." She mimics my tone, ending with a giggle and returning to her drunken persona.

"Fine just come and find me when you want to go home."

"Like a game?" She says like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Not quite." She frowns. "Okay, yes like a game."

"Yay! See you later, sexy." She whispers that last word in my ear.

_1 ½ hours later_

I'm standing at the bar talking to Dallas when I see an even more drunk Ally stumbling her way over to us.

"Happy Birthday, Dallas!" She shouts over the music, hanging onto him in what she probably thinks is a hug. She catches the bartender's attention before asking for a vodka soda.

"Oh no you don't." I say to her before turning to the bartender. "Don't get her that drink." He just nods his head and serves the next person. "I think it's time I get you home."

"No! I want my vodka soda!" She whines hanging onto the bar like it's gonna help her.

"Ally, you can barely walk, I'm with Austin on this. You should get home." Dallas backs me up.

"Urgh...having one of you against me was bad enough. Now both of you are."

"Ally I'm gonna go tell Dez I'm taking you home. Dallas, could you watch her for 2 minutes."

"Sure man." He says before trying and failing to get Ally to sit on one of the stools.

I find Dez at a table with Trish, Elliot and Cassidy.

"Dez, Ally's completely drunk. Dallas is with her the now but I'm gonna get a cab with her and take her home."

"You stay here, I'll take her." He says standing up from the couch.

"Seriously its fine, I was gonna go soon anyway. I've not been feeling too good. You stay and have fun I'll make sure she's fine." Okay maybe that's a lie, I'm feeling fine and I was gonna leave when Ally was leaving but I can't tell my bestfriend that.

"If you're sure." He says sitting back down.

I walk back to the bar to find Dallas holding Ally's hands by her side.

"Ally!" I shout and her head snaps round. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing! Jesus, it's always questions with you: 'Are you pissed', or 'drunk', or 'snockered' whatever the hell that means, 'do you remember what I sa-'" Fuck.

"Ally, let's just go." I say walking towards her and Dallas. "Happy Birthday man."

"Thanks for coming." He says with a smile.

"Come on Ally." I say looping my arm with hers.

"I'm not going home." She says refusing to move.

"Fine then, I'll just have to make you." I say before lifting her up into a fireman's lift.

"Austin! Put me down." She whines hitting my back.

"Not until I get you into a cab." I answer as we exit the club and I hail a cab and open the back door, manoeuvring her into the seat. "Watch your..."

"Ouch."

"Head." I cringe as she turns to put her feet into the cab, giving me a full view up her dress. "Move over, I still need to get in." I nudge her side so she moves along. I give the driver the address of my apartment.

"What about my place?" Ally whines for about the 100th time tonight as she slides closer to me.

"You're too drunk to be in a cab by yourself. So you're coming home with me-you'll sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"No," She exclaims coming closer to me again this time her hand comes up to my chest and her fingers dance down my abs. "I'll sleep in your bed and so will you." She giggles.

"Ally! I can't do this to Dez and you know it." I say getting angry.

"Why not? It's not as if we'd be doing anything...unless you wanted to." She says cocking an eyebrow. "Or you don't think you'd be able to resist me? Is that it? I don't blame you though, if the roles were...what's the word? You know what I mean if I was you and you were you...no...if you were going out with my best friend and I had to share a bed with you I don't think I'd be able to stop myself from I don't know. Reaching over and touching your chest and then going lower," She teases after her drunken confusion, actually moving her hand lower and lower until it's resting lightly on my crotch.

"Ally, don't please. You're only doing this because you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk!" She protests.

"Would you shut up and let me talk." I say, exasperated and tired and now thanks to Ally horny. She just nods weakly and I continue. "But I know that when people drink that's when the truth comes out. I believe you when you said that if I was at that New Year party then you probably wouldn't be with Dez but just think about this: if I was at that party everything would have been the same as it always is-I get the girls and Dez is left with his gingerbread family. How do you think it would make him feel if I took the girl that he's completely in love with and who I know loves him back. I wouldn't be much of a friend let alone a bestfriend but I've kept away from you, no matter how hard it's been, I've stayed away from you."

"Austin..." She says sounding sad and confused at the same time.

"Do you know how many times I've wanted to kiss you but I can't because I know it would kill Dez if we ever got together."

"Would you let me talk now." Ally says impatiently. I stay quiet and she takes that as a yes. "I know he's your best friend and I know that you care about him but if you want something so badly that you're nearly in tears in front of her then I think he would understand. I love Dez but just not like that, I did, I really did but then I met you and it was different." Look who choose now to sober up. Just then the taxi stops outside my apartment, I pay him then make my way out the taxi waiting until Ally is by my side before shutting the door. "Dez would forgive you, you know." She says with a solemn smile. I give her a 'yeah right' look before leading her up to the communal door to the apartment complex. She's still stumbling slightly but she's nowhere near as bad as she was at the club.

"You should probably take your shoes off, I'm four floors up, well three but four up to my room." I let out a chuckle as I see her eyes widen. "Don't look too shocked. The ceilings are pretty high in the livingroom so I got it split into two levels with glass panels in the bedroom looking onto the kitchen and I use the original bedroom as a study for work." I explain as we reach my floor. I get my key from under the mat and unlock the door taking the key with me putting in the bowl by the door.

"Holy crap." Ally gasps as she takes in my apartment, I really don't see what's so amazing about it.

"I'll get you a t-shirt or something to sleep in." I saw walking up the stairs to my room, Ally following me. I go over to my chest of drawers and find my Guns'n'Roses concert t-shirt and pass it to her. Then I get a clean pair of underwear and sweats and head to the bathroom to get changed.

"You're coming back, right?" I hear he ask from the top of the stairs.

"Sure." I reply with a smile.

After changing into my sweats I make my way back to my room making sure I've taken enough time to let Ally get changed. I walk into my room to find Ally under the blanket at the side closest to the stairs, so I make my way round to the other side joining her under the blanket but keeping my distance. Facing the wall I feel her moving around and suddenly her arm is around me, and I can feel her body close to me but not quite touching me.

I'm in deep shit when we talk to Dez but right now I don't care, as long as Ally's next to me I feel like everything will be okay.

"Goodnight Austin." She whispers.

"Goodnight Ally." I whisper back but by the sound of her heavy breathing I know she's already asleep.

**I started writing this months ago but I just got around to finishing it. Let me know what you think of it. Constructive criticism would be appreciated, I mean the reviews that say 'this was great' or 'I loved it' are amazing but the one that are like 'I really liked it but maybe next time do...' are more helpful, you know what I mean. And in case you're wondering it will stay purely as a One Shot, I've just got so much on my plate with my other multi chapters that adding a third would just be too much.**

**Thank you for spending your time reading this. **


End file.
